Say My Name
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Inspired by a wild Loki's appearance at ComicCon. Loki and Natasha sexy time. One-shot. Blackfrost.


**A/N: This drabble was inspired by a wild Loki's appearance at ComicCon. So much sexual frustration.**

If there was one thing Loki loved, it was attention. This Natasha knew for a fact. Sometimes, the god became a little extra needy. Natasha wasn't one to complain, though. She loved him and was more than willing to give anything she could to the god.

"Claim loyalty to me," Loki crooned, his lips dangerously close to Natasha's.

A slender finger reached between Natasha's legs to stroke her clit. She gasped as his icy finger traced circles against her sensitive nub.

"And I will give you what you need."

Natasha whimpered, gently moving her hips against his finger to get some added friction.

"You will be mine, and mine alone. Do you understand?" His tone grew heavy like lead.

Natasha stared up at him from beneath her long lashes. It took her a moment to find her voice. The god had left her breathless. "Yes," she hoarsely answered. Not even the Black Widow could hide her desperate need for him. The wetness between her legs wasn't the only giveaway-the desire for carnal intimacy burned within her bright, wide eyes.

Loki grabbed her by the neck and showed no mercy in throwing her against the bed.

Natasha flashed him a knowing grin. She knew Loki didn't intend to cause any permanent damage. Besides, she liked the occasional rough play. She spread her legs wide for him and seductively stared into his emerald orbs.

The god got onto the bed with her, mesmerized by her lustful gaze. He crawled over her body and slowly lowered himself onto her. "Your imagination aches and hungers, does it not?" the trickster teased.

"Only for you," she answered with a wink. "_My Lord,_" she jokingly added.

He let out a breathy chuckle, aroused by her willingness to play along. The god grabbed a fistful of red curls and leaned in close to the woman's ear. "Say my name!" his silky voice hissed. He positioned himself at her entrance, fully intending to make her cry out at any given moment.

His cold breath sent shivers down Natasha's spine. "L-" A moan interrupted her as Loki shoved his length inside of her.

He began bucking his hips in and out of her, his tip touching her end as he did so. "_Say _my name!" he shouted. The hot wetness surrounding his cock felt wonderful. All Loki needed to feel complete was but one word from Natasha's lips.

"O-Oh, god!" She threw her head back against the pillows as her nails dug into his sides. Natasha opened up her mouth again to speak, but his rough thrusts turned her words into whimpers of pleasure.

Loki let out a growl as her nails broke the skin. The pain only added to his enjoyment. "Say. My. Name!" he snarled. He thrust his hips upwards, making Natasha writhe beneath him.

"_Loki!_" she finally screamed. His cock rubbed up against where she needed him most, sending her over the edge. She locked her ankles around him, desperate to get him in deeper. "Oh, Loki!" the red-head moaned.

A satisfied smirk played upon the corners of his lips. "Again!" he ordered. Something about the way her husky voice praised him brought Loki a great deal of enjoyment.

"L-ah! Loki!" she rasped, clinging to him as though her life depended on it. "_Fuck!_" she panted as the god had his way with her.

Loki relished every cry and every moan that passed her lips. He watched her face contort with ecstasy throughout their lovemaking. She was by far the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. He was glad to know that she was his, and he was hers. Loki placed a gentle kiss against her lips just as he felt himself coming undone. Her walls suddenly tightened around him, forcing their lips to pull apart. "Natasha!" he growled, clenching his jaw.

"I got you to say my name," she slyly remarked, feeling quite pleased with herself.

The trickster groaned in reply as he spilled inside of her.

Natasha opened her mouth to scream, but Loki silenced her with another kiss. He soon pulled out of her, making her whimper from the loss. Legs shaking and heart racing, Natasha's body fell limp against the bed.

Loki, too, collapsed beside her with a satisfied grin. "Good night, Natasha," he murmured before kissing her forehead.

"Night, Loki." Her voice was soft as the need for sleep overcame her.

"Pleasant dreams," the god added. He wrapped an arm around her, hugging her naked body close to his.


End file.
